Various methods and construction materials have been used to build pools and spas within the ground. A popular technique for building spas in the ground has required the use of a large elaborate steel type cage such as a large and heavy hexagon cage that is manufactured at remote locations and then transported as a whole piece to remote sites where the spa is to be installed. The large and heavy cages require trucks to be transported. At the installation site, installers assemble the spa by positioning pre-made sections about the cage. Finally, the areas around the cage are backfilled to complete the installation.
In addition to being heavy and difficult to transport, the cages can be damaged during the transportation process and have to be replaced. Also, the size of the cages requires more than worker to move them and more than one worker at the installation site which also adds extra labor expenses to the installation. The size and weight of the large and heavy hexagon cages are also difficult to maneuver at the installation sites, and can also become further damaged if moved at the site. Furthermore, since the metal cages are buried, the cages can be prone to rust and decompose unless rust resistant materials such as galvanized metal and/or coatings are used, which can add further expense and labor to the spa installation. Finally, any variation in the desired overall shape of the spa other than a hexagon shape requires an elaborate and expensive customization expense to the cost of installing the spa.
Various patents have been proposed over the years for assembling and building spas and pools. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,430 to Schwarz et al.; 3,877,085 to Bukaitz et al.; 4,023,217 to Kessler; 4,142,337 to Holcomb; 4,233,694 to Janosko et al.; 4,473,978 to Wood; 4,982,457 to Donaton; 5,325,644 to Cornelius; 5,615,421 to Watkins et al.; and 6,226,938 to Hodak. However, none of the patents adequately overcomes the problems with assembling and installing spas as described above.
A primary objective of the invention is to provide a modular system for building and assembling water containment holders such as spas, pools, manmade ponds and fountains.
A secondary objective of the invention is to provide a method and components for building and assembling water containment holders such as spas, pools, manmade ponds and fountains, that does not require plural workers.
A third objective of the invention is to provide a method and components for building and assembling water containment holders such as spas, pools, manmade ponds and fountains, that is inexpensive and easy to assemble.
A fourth objective of the invention is to provide a method and components for building and assembling water containment holders such as spas, pools, manmade ponds and fountains, that does not require the transportation of large components that can be damaged during transport and installation.
A fifth objective of the invention is to provide a method and components for building and assembling water containment holders such as spas, pools, manmade ponds and fountains, that can be accomplished by a single installer.
A sixth objective of the invention is to provide a method and components for building and assembling water containment holders such as spas, pools, manmade ponds and fountains, without using large and heavy metal cages.
A seventh objective of the invention is to provide a method and components for building and installing water containment holders such as spas, pools, manmade ponds and fountains, that can be versatile to be used for building various shapes such as hexagons, rectangles, ovals, circles, triangles, and the like.
The preferred embodiment is described for using modular components such as novel L-shaped forms with additional modular components for building the water containment holders such as spas, pools, manmade ponds and fountains for both inground and above ground use.